Visions
by Koojiruzero
Summary: Well new fanfic, this one, is an experiment sort of :  Sasuke falls for one of his fan-girls, who's not what he expects. As the story progresses both fight loosing battles. Akemi, was once smart and beautiful slips down a horrible path...enjoy ;


Chapter one- Do they know?

She stood there, eyes cold and un-focused. Whispers set across the class room as she made her way to the farthest corner from everyone; this was unusual for the usually social girl. Staring ahead as someone whispered a comment about it she stood up and sat beside Sasuke, unlike usual she stayed silent. For once Sasuke actually payed attention to her. His eyes narrowed to study the marks along her face, wondering why she was wearing a sweater in this heat. Before he could ask his class mate these questions more of his fan girls swarmed the desk demanding she get out of it. Akemi, the bruised girl turned her hard stare on her former comrades. They froze due to the intercity and pain that reflected back at them. Sasuke felt the familiar shiver of pain and blood lust. Class began the final test to see who would pass and become Shinobi. Akemi was first and passed Iruka without acknowledging his question of her physical state. Sasuke watched her go, he decided that if he asked, she'd think he liked her, after all before today she would have been leaning too close, looking over his work blathering on and on. He cracked his knuckles. If it was nothing she needed to speak of, and if she was here today she didn't require help. Akemi was annoying like that, she spoke of everything. Her mom's death, her fathers supposed alcohol problem. Sasuke never bought it, all her group of friends lied about everything so she might as well. He wouldn't waist his emotions on a liar. As Akemi left Sasuke had his turn, with one last glance at the black haired girl a thought hit him….

She had the same cold aura about her Sasuke had known all to well.

Pushing the eerie thoughts away into the back of his head Sasuke left to become a Ninja.

Akemi looked down at her headband blankly. Her mind was numb to everything; her face throbbed as she let the cool night air touch her face. Tomorrow, she was considered a full-fledged Shinobi, maybe then she would find the strength to face it. She couldn't tonight, how long had it been since the sun had set? What was everyone whispering about her? How come her friends hadn't come to talk to her? Shaking these thoughts away as tears flooded her eyes she looked up at the night sky letting the loose one roll down her cheek. Laying down she let the world of darkness engulph her, mind body and soul swallowed in the night by every bit of pain she could ever recall. It had only felt like moments when the sun penetrated her eye-lids. Sitting up stiffly she shuffled to the academy. Today she'd pretend to be normal, this was a goal. As she approached the class room her friend Aki bumped into her

"Aki-chan! Hey!" Akemi called voice stable but quieter. Aki turned, looking past her then walked on.

"Aki?" Akemi walked after her "It's me your best friend?" she murmured face inches from her friends. Aki glared at her now sending a fresh chill through Akemi's already chilled body

"I'm not friends with attention whores" Aki said words sliding out like poisoned daggers. Akemi flinched as her ex-best friend walked away from her. Looking at her feet she suppressed tears, she couldn't let it show, did they know already? Feeling vulnerable Akemi ran towards the bathroom and slammed herself into a stall letting the five un-avoidable tears slide down her face. Slapping cold water over her pale face Akemi practised her cold face. Maybe if she pretended she was too good for everyone they would want her back! Aki would have chanced all her friends away by now, spreading lies most likely out of jealousy that Akemi was being watched by Sasuke yesterday. Remembering this Akemi managed a real smile, though broken. Taking a deep breath she made her mask and wore it to the class room. The hall ways were eerily empty and her heart began to race making the bruises hot on her face. As she reached the door Akemi gathered all her gut and opened it with force.

-Boop-….laughter. Akemi stood unamused as Naruto laughed pointing at her

"Well it wasn't our teacher but you gotta love her face!" he boasted. Suppressing the urge to slam her fist into Naruto's face Akemi sat on the desk Sasuke sat at.

"Hey" she said giving him the sexiest smile she could manage. Sasuke stared at her; his eyes were dark with something un-detectible making Akemi smile with her eyes closed to avoid it. Turning to Sakura Akemi put her hand under her chin asking coolly

"So whose team am I on?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl and turned her head

"You're the left over, so you're stuck with us until another team passes". Akemi nodded then looked back at Sasuke, leaning so her face was close to his like always

"You?" she asked, the word caught and she coughed moving away from Sasuke. Standing Akemi felt her legs shake and her throaght dry up. Hyperventilating the flash-back came all too vividly. As their sensei walked in Akemi fell to the floor. She could barely hear the voices that sounded around her and the images were blurred. She could just make out Sasuke's clothes coming closer, or was it not him? Akemi smiled and murmured his name as everything faded away.

Sasuke stood away from his new teacher and Sakura, Naruto blinked he had not left his prior spot. The white haired man turned "Well, this is un-expected, but we'll have to introduce ourselves before our special activity tomorrow, for now I'll take care of this" he looked down at Akemi making sure she was still breathing. Sasuke stepped forwards now

"Why can't we just leave her at the hospital and carry on" he asked, half annoyed half wondering if this man had any altirior motive. The white haired man simply turned his head eyes clouded with some dark thoughts

"First introduction, this girls a run away" he said walking out. Sasuke scoffed. Akemi probly didn't get what she wanted for dinner and threw a fit, just like one of her friends had done the week before. Sakura shook off her uneasy feeling and walked up to Sasuke

"You know we could-"her voice was cut short by Sasuke's walking away. Something pulled him to follow the teacher, he needed to know the truth, if he was going to be on a team with a lying attention grabber he needed to be sure of her actions and where-abuts. As he stayed in the shadows he realised where they were headed, Sasuke looked standing outside of the hospital. Shaking his head he dislodged the crazy haze that had over come him and headed home. This girl wasn't anything to worry about, she was more harmless then Sakura in his mind. Still, the way the clouds came across the sky, covering the sun, he couldn't shake this sinking feeling she was different, she was in trouble, and even more disturbingly he realised that maybe, he even cared. He couldn't, he didn't want to. And yet his feet carried him to her house. As he stood outside he could feel a darkness seeping out like a foul stench. Sasuke almost missed it but faintly he heard Akemi's voice, muffled, then he heard soft breathing noises, and felt a tear rolling down his cheek. Toughing it he realised that rain had come, this new thought pulled him out of the swirling emotions and he left. Taking just one look back to make sure Akemi wasn't standing in the window he felt haunted. Shaking his head the told himself she was alive. Shivering he started to run.

Maybe she was different after all.

Maybe he figured out just how different.

As night came the haunted Uchiha lay awake as lead gripped his body. Akemi could somehow haunt people while she was alive.

It was only now that he realised all his life, the "bad dreams" and "hallucinations" were all too familiar, as Akemi's figure stood staring down at him blood slipping down her leg

"Help" her voice called. Sasuke sat up right, his legs numb, his throaght was dry and he couldn't breathe…..


End file.
